marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hala Child Nine (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Refugee | Education = | Origin = Kree | PlaceOfBirth = Hala | Creators = Margaret Stohl; Ramon Rosanas | First = Mighty Captain Marvel Vol 1 1 | Death = | HistoryText = The Kree identified by a Mim Unit as Hala Child Nine and nicknamed "Bean" by Captain Marvel in honor of her home town, Boston, was one of numerous refugees who sought aid on Earth following the destruction of Hala. Alien Nation The Mim Unit attempted to kidnap her from the Eastern Europe Alpha Flight Displaced Alien Refugee Camp in the Black Forest of Germany in order to exploit her unique HLA Marker, but was thwarted by Captain Marvel. Mim eventually acquired Bean, despite Alpha Flight's best efforts to protect her, and Dr. Eve then conducted a Helix experiment to distill the twelve HLA Markers into a single composite, HLA-12, which she had discovered could trigger Captain Marvel's hybrid physiology to enter into a mindless rage, making her the perfect test subject to help improve the Mim Units. TAI convinced Carol that she needed to remove Bean from the Helix to interrupt the experiment, but in doing so it converted Hala Child Nine from a corporeal being into one of pure Hala energy. Dark Origins After learning that the disruption to the Helix had transformed Bean into the Multiform, a repository of Hala's power throughout all time and dimension, Dr. Eve tracked her to the ruins of Hala, where she had been called by the Supreme Intelligence, or rather, the Plex Intelligence that stood in its place. Dr. Eve believed the appearance of the Multiform, as well as the resurrection of the Intelligence were signs of the return of the Kree, and she convinced the Hala Child to help her fulfill her mission to rebuild the Kree Empire. To this end, Dr. Eve and her Mim Unit tracked the Reality Stone across many dimensions. They eventually found it in a completely separate universe, which they reached by making use of a cosmic singularity that pulled them into it, with Bean's cryptic warning having lured Captain Marvel into following them in the process. Dr. Eve later kidnapped Carol, who was now in possession of the Reality Stone, and took her to this universe's Hala, where she planned to have Bean possess Danvers' body and make her use the Reality Stone to bring this reality's intact Hala to replace the destroyed Hala from the Prime Marvel Universe. Seeing the fear of Hala's Kree children, Carol managed to make the Bean see reason, and they stopped the process, instead using the Reality Stone to return to the Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station in their original universe. | Personality = | Powers = Kree Physiology | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Bean loves jellybeans. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Form Category:Interdimensional Travelers